Talk:Der Riese
Betties I know when playing sole YOUR betties can not harm you but when playing split-screen and co-op can YOUR betties harm you as in damage you and kill you if they go off and you are close to them? 20:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I have checked and no, your betties can't hurt you. I have stood on top of mine in multiplayer and they have never killed me.--Poketape 20:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) No, betties cannot hurt you, neither yours nor your allies. We use them every now and then to fall back to when reloading, to save monkeys. One betty won't cut it in later rounds though, so you need to stock them up and use as a last resort.Veritas007 05:04, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok, thank you very much 19:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) A Misconception. In the trivia section, it says "The trailer doesn't show the teleporters needing to be activated as Takeo is able to teleport right after unlocking the door." This is wrong seeing as how if you are playing with multiple people, one can stay at the main frame (as Richtofen did) and another can activate the teleporter to start the timer (Takeo) while the player who stayed at the main frame can instantly link it, and if the person who activated the teleporter stays in it, it will transport them to the main frame for free. Kronos the Beast 15:09, September 1, 2009 (UTC) On another note, what in the hell happened to Dempsey? Takeo and Nikolai (confirmed deceased) went to the teleporters to link them, while Dempsey and Richtofen stayed at the mainfame and it only shows Richtofen and Takeo at the end.--Master of cheeZ 18:41, September 26, 2009 (UTC) In the trailer, it shows us that a zombie hits Dempsey, and then there is a series of explosions at what would appear to be the mainframe- where Dempsey was. TankDempsey 16:51 October 1, 2009. I have a theory about that....Doc.Richtofen 17:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Right, i was hoping for a reply but that would take too long. I suffer from bad connection sometimes, and i mean BAD connection (2%, best home hub in britain my ????) and the connection went. It took me out the game and then reloading me back in via the loading screen but with no names(like in solo). Then, when you go back in you appear as Dempsey laying down on your side. you are looking in the direction of the grill with the illuminati message Your back would be square with the arisaka and your feet are directly towards the pack-a-punch. you see a revive sign. It is where nikolai is downed in the trailer. And you can see two player symbols where you last see Takeo and Richtofen. However only Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo's score's come up. The scores could represent those dead. Although, i was playing three player. Though this could represent the last second of the trailer. Dempsey could be down where he is because he was blown off during the explosions. So i guess Dempsey's...Dead! One of his quotes is mos ironic: "Hi i'm Dempsey. And you are...Dead". I guess now its "Hi i'm Dempsey...and i'm also...Dead"Doc.Richtofen 17:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Well, considering that Der Riese is the first map chronologically, they cannot die in this map, as they appear in shi no numa at a later date.Gimme dosh 16:07, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Strategy Someone should really add a strategy for camping at the M1A1 spawn, where there is only one window and one corridor, but I'm afraid I wouldn't do it justice. Great spot, got to 29 but disconnected! It IS a pretty good spot, I agree. But, the same, I can't write a strategy. So, please, I can write for a good long while, but only when I'm genuinely living only to write at the moment, I'm not THAT excited over the idea this time, so No Motivation = No Section. Can someone do this? -- 02:25, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I would do it, but I always use the catwalk so I wouldn't know what to write.--Poketape 03:43, October 10, 2009 (UTC) (J26Deathbringer) If you want to survive for a really long time heed my warning. Whatever you do do not do the following two things: 1. Do not open both ways in the starting/mainframe room it allows multitudes of zombies to swarm you if you choose to use the teleporter. not opening the door forces the zombies to climb up the fence which takes more time and allows you to escape to another teleport or wherever you were previously camping. 2. If you EVER want to survive any longer than you do now do not EVER use the hallway connecting the mainframe to the power by the doors that open with electricity. The reasoning of this is also simple. Say you just teleported and you want to get back to that teleporter (i usually use Z-C or the one by Quick Revive and the Bowie it has good sight lines, open space and bottleneck to kill a bunch of zombies coming from one side). If you use that hallway every zombie near that teleporter will automatically come to the mainframe to maul you. If you go that way the zombies will all try to hop the fence to get you. So if you're thinking "Oh I'll take the hallway and get there as they all climb think this. if you go there the zombies will stop climbing and come down the front of the hallway. As you turn to flee in the time it took you to get there the zombies that already climbed are swarming behind you. if you use that hallway CONGRATULATIONS you have been effectively trapped. an alternative would be to take the route you took to get to the power the first time (animal testing or the boiler room depending on which way you use). that way the bulk of the zombies will be behind you and you will be able to resume your camping. it took 3 consecutive plays with the same outcome to realize that that hallway is DEATH so on the higher rounds heed my advice and you will survive. 2-Player Strategy Why is there no two-player strategy section? We don't have Live, so we only get to play 2 player. There is a whole different strategy with only two people. Monkeys are vital, especially for reloads in later stages, and you don't have to use the Pack-a-Punch as much. We made it to 29 last night no upgrades (that was with dual ray guns though...). Also, since you don't need the Pack-a-Punch as badly, you can camp behind the electric fence, which also is vital. If you have good guns then ammo is more important than points. The only thing you need points for after 25 or so is to get your perks back if you get knocked down. Anybody else play it different with just two people?Veritas007 05:05, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Check my userpage, I have a pretty good 2Player DR strat. Cpl. Wilding 12:14, October 6, 2009 (UTC) The catwalk in teleporter C room works great on 2 player. Just make sure someone has the wunderwaffe, and fires it at the stairs when necessary. We camped up to 39 there, before having to run round the map for 4 rounds as we were out of ammo (started by double tap, ran up to the catwalk, jumped off and pass all zombies, went round back up to double tap, activating the barrier on the way. Rinse and repeat. We bought stgs for points to use the barriers. Gimme dosh 16:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I wanted a 2-player strat too, but what Gimme said is really perfect. I might think one up someday, Dolten 01:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Translation error "In the Z-C teleporter room there is a board with "die glocke ist jetat Malaile" (translation: the bell is now mobile.)" Whatever this language is, it is 'not' German. To be accurate, the part "jetat Malaile" is not German. And Die Glocke should be capitalized. So either the author did write the sentence down wrong or the translators are inventing new words. --217.***.**.** 00:14, January 6, 2010 (UTC) A giant easter egg we haven't found yet In the Nazi Zombie themed behind the scenes episode on inside Xbox, Treyarch are quoted to say: So the Cod;WaW community think they have found all the easter eggs? Well let treyarch assure you: You're not even close" I wonder what this means, and what we've missed 10:50, September 10, 2009 (UTC)blah Interesting, 21:04, September 15, 2009 (UTC) It's more than likely something REALLY obvious that we've missed... TankDemspey 16:55 October 1, 2009 One thing I've noticed is that Fred Tatasciore is voice actor for both Nikolai and Maxis. Maxis is killed by a hell hound(which are on fire). One of Nikolai's quotes is "I was on fire once". The quote could lead you to believe that Nikolai is Chernov, but if your head is partially demented it could point towards Maxis. Shi no numa hanging man, he is American, resemble Polonsky in the same way Dempsey does. Japanese zombies, American's were Japanese enemies. In Der Riese, there is a hanging man out of the map. he is German. It could of originally been a Russian similar to Chernov. Maxis survived, but was badly burnt. He could of teleported his soul into the hanging Chernov character. He then hung is old body up. Ths could also be back by Richtofen shows (a nice word, had a mind block) towards Nikolai, direct enemies. Richtofen coud have seen the hanging Chernov, then seen that it had changed and may have realised that Nikolai was Maxis. Thoughts? Doc.Richtofen 11:20, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I found this whilst playing on my own and wondered if it is an Easter Egg or not. It just say's "JD". (Can be found high on the wall next to where the fly trap is) Any thoughts? - Rockster 23:01 November 25, 2009 :JD is the name of Treyarch's community manager. Or at least his username on the CallofDuty website and his Twitter, "JD_2020" CirChris -Here to help! 23:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Rounds How many people did you get to round 29 with?Doc.Richtofen 16:43, September 26, 2009 (UTC) And i got to 32 with 2 people at the balcony at z-c.Doc.Richtofen 16:43, September 26, 2009 (UTC) 4p - 28 3p - 29 2p - 34 1p - 27 --Master of cheeZ 18:38, September 26, 2009 (UTC) 1p - 15 2p - 10 3p - 17 4p -18 & 13 --User: Nazi zombieguy15 6:25, October 10 2009 4p - 25 1p - 10 2p - 26 3p - 27 4p - 20 3p - 27 2p - 24 1p - 65 Gimme dosh 15:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) 4p - 36 3p - 33 2p - 43 1p - 103 1p - 10 2p - 26 3p - 27 4p - 20 user:[limko 11:23, january 12, 2010 4p - 31 3p - 23 2p- 38 1p - 13 Dolten 01:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Patch 1.6 Der riese was released today for the PC! 00:06, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thunder I have been noticing that thunder was going off when i either got a perk, or went down and lost a perk.(NyQuil) Has anybody noticed the thunder that has started to sound in the map? I've never heard it before and might have been recently added.--Poketape 20:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) That is either random or it means somrone got a wonder weapon like the wunderwaffle or monkey bomb --Hairyhaggis12 First of all, please sign your posts. Secondly, the thunder was just going without anybody getting any new weapons. We would just be fighting or waiting for the next round to begin and thunder would be heard.--Poketape 19:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) It can also mean a dog round will start, a crack of thunder can be heard and also "Fetch me their souls!" If it'a not that i say it is random --Hairyhaggis12 Yeah I've heard it randomly a few times, but it hasn't happened in a few months Dolten 01:21, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Notice boards I have noticed that on the two notice boards in the map there is some clipping of text which is in German. I have done my best to read it and have used Google Translater to translate most of it. i was unable to obtain a PTRS-41 so had to look at them with a M1A1 Carbine sight. The room just off teleporter B: *mogliche position Von Uup = Possible position of (a red circle on a map) *Die Bienen sind von Ludwigsdorf verschwunded = The bees are verschwunded of Ludwigsdorf (a newspaper of some sort) *...sie für Darstellung rum Oberkommando vor. Liefern Sie bitte sofort = ...them for display around the High Command. Please provide immediately. (first part of paper has been ripped) *There is also a map of Germany with a red circle on it. The circle is around Stuttgart. The Animal Testing Room: *sobald (i think is seigerie) ist der Aufsatz das Robr. = when (don't know) is the article that robr. Urth40 20:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC) In the animal testing lab, there is a board on the wall with what appears to be a list of rules. Could you translate those?--Poketape 01:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC) And can you post a picture of these boardsDoc.Richtofen 09:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Sorry cannot post picture don't have capture card. Also Uup is the abbriviated version of element 115. Urth40 10:37, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Amm-O-Matic The machine that wasn't added to Der Riese wasn't going to give bandolier, it was going to give ammo.--Poketape 20:24, October 8, 2009 (UTC) White Rats I found white rats in the animal testing room that if shot bled I found two of them 1 on the desk next to the mystery box spawn and 1 on the shelf next to the trench gun spawn 02:10, October 9, 2009 (UTC)TrainWreckDC7 :TrainWreckDC7 03:39, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Question: Anybody know if they mean anything?? When I had played Der Riese, the rats were already dead. Are you sure they were alive before you shot them?--Poketape 03:42, October 10, 2009 (UTC) They werent alive, they were dead. i just thought it was weird how they would still bleed, meaning maybe they were fresh experiments, meaning some scientists coulda been there recently??? TrainWreckDC7 01:02, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna add it as a trivia if nobody minds.TrainWreckDC7 01:25, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Unexplained Dead Crawler I was hunting for easter eggs and left a crawler. I had been runnin around for a long time and i was slashin my knife at the double tap root beer perk-a-cola machine and the round just ended. my crawler was in the hallway w/ the bouncing betty and was perfectly fine wen i left him Question:Do crawlers eventually die or did i find something??? 03:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) They do eventually die. Maybe if because of blood loss.Doc.Richtofen 15:23, October 9, 2009 (UTC) k thanks thats wat i thought 01:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) TrainWreckDC7 Glitches I don't know if this happened to anyone else... what happened was i was doing the catwalk strategy and jumped down. I was a few feet away from the bowie knife. I died and my friends revived me. But here's the thing, I couldn't stand. I couldn't even move. The only thing I could do was shoot. We left a crawler and my friend tried to have the crawler move me. What happened was the crawler went right through me. Yeah that's happened to me too. Right by the gate. I couldnt find a way out. Had to just die :( Gimme dosh 15:56, October 27, 2009 (UTC) It's just a small glitch. Dolten 01:25, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Fluffy Quote One person said that Rictofen's quote was "Blondi, is that you?" not "Fluffy, is that you?" They then added this to the page and said it referred to Dr. Blondi. Can this be considered vandalism or just stupidity?--Poketape 00:07, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I guess its been changed since then, but Blondi is a reference to Hitler's dog. Does he say it still? New Zombie Map Anyone hear anything new on a new zombie map pack? i read something on Google saying it was suppose to come out on like October 26th and only have 1 map, that map being an Area 51 zombie map i think it might b phony but id like to see wat other fellow editors thought :Nope. Nothing has been said about a new map pack coming out in anyway. There have been no clues, and the October 21-29 theory is just a rumor started by someone. It could happen, but there's no proof for it at all sadly. Also, Area 51 is another theory, but it actually is backed up by easter eggs in Der Reise. However, we'll never know until (if) they release a new map. CirChris -Here to help! 01:58, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Guys Area 51 didnt start until 1950. Warpanda13 00:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Trivia What's up with all the wacked out trivia? It was mentioned on another talk page, I think Shi No Numa. References to Total Recall and The Dark Knight? Come on. I bet I could find quotes in all sorts of movies if I looked long enough. It just sounds ridiculous. Veritas007 18:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Also, has anybody ever tried counting the number of zombies? It would be near impossible in later rounds, but it might be interesting to see what kind of a progression the number of zombie takes. I know it is different for the number of players, but do they increase in number proportionally by round as well? Here are my observations for 1 player: Round one always has five zombies. Round 2 always has ten zombies and one of them will always drop a nuke if you let them inside. Round 3 always has 15 zombies, and one of them has always dropped a max ammo if they are all allowed inside. I did this five times, but I got so tired of going through the first couple of rounds and counting zombies I had to quit. Veritas007 18:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah there is a progression. If it's like Shi No Numa, then for 1 player the max amount of zombies in the later rounds is 24. However, I haven't been able to count them since I was destroying them :D CirChris Talk 20:16, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :I saw that on the Shi No Numa page, but when you get to round 28 I know for certain there are more than 24 zombies. You also can't rely on the number of kills because any zombies killed by the fence will not be credited to your kill count. It may not be feasible to count them, but it would be interesting to know.Veritas007 21:00, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Actually it IS 24. Even in Round 50 it still is. I've seen this for I used the trick where you run around the... Comm Room? Can't remember which. Anyway, once I had all zombies following me I'd shoot one Wunderwaffe shot (10 kills), wait a little, shoot another (10 kills) and there was always 4-5 left. 5 if they weren't grouped well. CirChris Talk 22:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :You are positive you do not get a nuke, pull the fence, or anything? Because when I look at our kill counts, and divide by number of rounds, you get around 23/24. But that includes early rounds and dog rounds also, and there are never as many dogs as zombies, and we obviously know that early rounds have fewer zombies. Is it possible the 'waffe is killing more than ten zombies at a time? At what point does the number of zombies not increase per round? I think it might be helpful to know, because you could gauge when you need to make a crawler better, and how many points you can expect to get per round. Very applicable.Veritas007 19:46, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Fat Man I do not understand why everyone insists on calling the bomb a Nuke, I have even seen some call it a Kaboom. When it most certainly looks like the Fat Man atomic bomb. :A Fat Man Atomic Bomb IS a nuke. A nuke is a nuclear bomb, which means it gets it's explosive power from the nuclear reaction of ripping apart an atom. Atomic Bomb is just another name for the Nuclear Bomb, and Nuke is just a shortcut of it. People call it Kaboom, well, as you know because of the announcer. Nuke is the community accepted name for it, so that's why it's named the nuke. CirChris -Here to help! 19:58, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Doctor Richtofen's quote when hellhounds appear In the easter egg's section of the article they say that Ricthofen says: Fluffy is that you? But he doesn't he clearly says: Blondi is that you? Referring to Adolf Hitler's dog Blondi. That was killed by an order made by Hitler. Nikolais gun (trailer): It is displayed clearly in the trailer that Nikolai is holding a Ppsh41.However, the sound effect for the gun is in fact that of a FG42. (Why??) Nikolais gun (trailer): In the trailer it is clearly displayed that Nikolai is holding a Ppsh41. However, for some reason the sound effect for that gun is that of an FG42 in the trailer. (why) 17:07, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Last Stand Grenade Glitch Multiple times I've noticed that if you go into last stand mode at the same time someone grab a Max Ammo powerup, you go down with the ability to throw grenades and full pistol ammo. Anyone else noticed this?